


6x04: Moving On

by nightbirdrises



Series: S6 Reaction Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the bear cub invasion. Emotional confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x04: Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Involves the Blaine/Dave relationship, but not in a central sort of way. Find this and other reaction fics [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/reaction-fic).

While Blaine calls animal control, Kurt gives Rachel a knowing glance. She returns it with a terrified-slash-bemused expression, which reminds him that she’s completely unaware of Sue’s crazed mission to get him and Blaine back together. To her, the bear cub in the room is a complete mystery, and he should probably clear it up at some point. For now, though…

"I can’t believe there’s a bear!"

"Will you please calm down?" Kurt says as evenly as he can, turning to face Dave. At least he’s no longer holding the chair. "It’s not going to come crashing through a closed door."

"I know that, but how did it get in here?" Dave asks, his voice starting to return to normal despite some lingering fear. He glances at the bedroom door, then looks at Kurt. "Didn’t you say you know how this happened?"

Scoffing, Kurt says, “I am ninety percent sure it—” He pauses, staring at Dave, who’s waiting for him to continue because he’ll undoubtedly believe whatever Kurt says about the situation, given how much he now values Kurt’s words. If he tells the admittedly strange truth - that Sue’s trying to break Dave and Blaine up so that the latter can be with Kurt again - he’d believe it. Kurt may not be a fan of the two of them together, but that doesn’t mean he wants to frighten Dave into ending it just because of another of Sue Sylvester’s plots. “It’s probably just a prank.”

"A prank?" Rachel asks; Kurt gives her a pointed look, hoping she understands that he’ll tell her later. Maybe.

"Thank you. Yes, it’s just a cub." Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt sees Blaine pinch the bridge of his nose. "Again, no, we don’t know how or why it’s here. We live on the fourth floor of an apartment complex, for crying—" Blaine sighs. "Just, please, come take it. Uh-huh. Okay. Bye."

"Are they coming?" Kurt says warily, noting the tension in Blaine’s shoulders.

"Yeah. I guess they’ll probably take it to the zoo or something."

"But… Lima doesn’t have a zoo," Dave says, as if reminding him of something. Kurt and Rachel stare at him; he shrugs. "We tried to go on a date there once, but I guess it doesn’t exist."

"There are other zoos in Ohio, but your— I mean, our apartment isn’t one of them." Blaine rubs at his face, but then a weary smile replaces his stress-wrinkled features. It’s not enough to convince Kurt, of course, who swallows down his  _you okay?_  and smiles back. His smile feels even less convincing than Blaine’s.

"Well, hey, at least this was a good excuse for us to see your new place in person," he offers, gesturing to Rachel and himself. She nods, casts a last nervous glance at the bedroom door and smiles brightly.

"It’s very… whimsical," she says.

"It has Brittany’s colorful stamp of approval," Blaine says with a shrug. "We’ve added our own personal touches since she decorated, of course." Kurt doesn’t need any indication; he can pinpoint each of Blaine’s possessions in the room, from the ones that used to be in his house to the ones that are new but have Blaine written all over them. He’d even noticed the polo poster in the bedroom, if only briefly. "Would you guys like something to drink? Tea?"

"Oh, I’d love some tea, just remember—"

"I know exactly how you like it by now, Rach, don’t worry," Blaine says. "Kurt?"

"Oh…" Kurt, caught in the act of staring at the apartment, freezes like a deer in the headlights. "I don’t, I mean, that’s okay."

Blaine gives him a wry smile. “Coffee it is. We haven’t actually used our new coffee maker yet; neither of us can make sense of the manual. Maybe you can help?” He ends with a note of uncertainty, as if he thinks Kurt might refuse to go with him. Kurt raises an eyebrow at the explanation, however - Blaine’s better than he is at following instructions (Kurt tends to use the manual as a last resort if he can’t figure it out on his own). Still, he nods and follows Blaine to the kitchen area.

"You don’t need my help," Kurt says, voice low enough that Rachel and Dave won’t be able to hear. Blaine moves about the kitchen, gathering the necessities. "What’s up?"

"I was going to ask you that, actually," Blaine says, concerned as he looks at him. "I never meant for you to come here unless you wanted to. It must be kind of weird, and I just want to let you know that you can leave if that’s what you want. I’d understand, so would Dave."

"It’s really not a problem," Kurt says, taking over the coffee so Blaine can make Rachel’s tea. It would be a moment of déjà vu if it weren’t for the bright colors permeating the space - it’s nothing like the loft, and Kurt’s briefly thankful for how that grounds him in reality. "I’m, you know, genuinely glad to be here. You have coffee, after all."

Blaine ducks his head and smiles. “Are you saying that if I ever need to lead you somewhere, I just need to put down a trail of coffee beans?”

Kurt shakes his head. “You wouldn’t have to do anything like that, Blaine. Show choir rivalries aside, we’re still friends. Right?”

"Yeah, of course."

"Right. So if you lead, I’ll follow. I trust you," Kurt adds after a second’s hesitation. When Blaine doesn’t say anything right away, he quickly says, "As your friend, I do have one suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Please tone down this apartment. It looks like you’re on an extended visit to Brittany’s brain, not living in a space that’s your own."

Blaine looks at him then, a mug of carefully-crafted tea in his hands, and makes an odd motion that Kurt thinks might be a shrug. “It’s fine to me, I like it. And, well, I don’t want to hurt Britt’s feelings.”

"What about Karofsky?"

"What about him?"

"Does he like it?"

"Sure. He mostly just says that if I’m happy, he’s happy. I think he’s fascinated by it, actually," Blaine says with a fond roll of his eyes once reserved for Kurt. It doesn’t sting so much as quietly ache. "He kept asking Brittany where she found all this stuff."

"Ah."

"It’s a change," Blaine continues. "It’s nice that way. I needed to get out of my room, all those, um." He clears his throat, stares at the tea. "Memories."

"I understand," Kurt says softly, ignoring the ache that won’t seem to go away now that it’s here. "Really. It’s a good thing. Moving on."

"How are you?" Blaine asks suddenly, surprising Kurt. "I know I really dropped the ball on you with Dave and the apartment and everything, and we haven’t really had a chance to talk in between, well, the poaching incident and—"

"Not poaching."

Blaine takes a breath. “Okay, that’s not important. But you’re doing okay?”

"I’m fine." Part of Kurt wants to mention that he has found a tiny ray of hope online, a possible date by the name of Walter. But, seeing as he doesn’t know yet if it’ll go anywhere, he refrains. It’s not like Blaine needs to know, anyway - their lives aren’t so intertwined that details have to be shared, even if it still sort of feels like they are in a heart-wrenching way. "You should be worrying about your bedspread."

Blaine watches him closely; Kurt knows he wants to keep questioning him, but whatever’s telling Blaine not to press the subject wins out. “Honestly, if we have to get a new one, I won’t complain.”

Rachel clears her throat loudly in the living room, making both Kurt and Blaine jump and realize that the drinks in their hands are growing cold. Kurt hurries out after Blaine, stopping next to Rachel only to watch him go straight to Dave’s side after handing over the tea. A knock at the door shatters the silence that has just begun threatening to overwhelm the group, and Kurt lets out the breath he’d been subconsciously holding in when Blaine and Dave go to meet the animal control team and explain the situation.

"Is there anything I need to know about what was going on in there?" Rachel asks, sounding like a disapproving mother, which irritates him.

"We were talking," he says shortly. "There’s no wall, you could see us."

"And if there was a wall?"

"He’s moving on and so am I," Kurt says, stepping back with Rachel to let the animal control team in. "It was a talk between friends."

Rachel hums noncommittally, irritating him further. “Wait, did  _you_  put the bear—”

"No! What kind of person do you take me for?"

"A stubborn one," Rachel says. Her voice softens. "I’m sorry, Kurt, I don’t actually think you would stoop to this level. It just doesn’t make any sense."

"Mm."

"You know who actually did this, don’t you?"

"I have a very good hunch. I’m not telling you until I know for sure, though."

"Fair enough." Rachel nudges her shoulder against Kurt’s arm. "Once they’re done, we can leave. We have some New Directions business to take care of."

Kurt nods, agreeing. Maybe it’s best they don’t stay here too long, after all. For a place that has nothing to do with him, this apartment has a funny way of bringing back some of the aches that he’d thought had finally passed. He decides to make an attempt to get the ball rolling with Walter as soon as he gets home; the sooner he can move on entirely, the better.

Hopefully.


End file.
